


Never a bad time for a prank

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Handcuffs, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: The twins create a new product, handcuffs that only unlock with a safe word. Too bad George thought he was immune to Fred's pranks.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Never a bad time for a prank

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta all errors are my own   
> I don't own anything Harry Potter related that's all J.K Rowling
> 
> Written for kinktober day 8 prompt safeword.

“Is that really what you think we should use? Asparagus?” Fred asked incredulously. 

“Well I mean that’s the beauty of it we can use anything. Could even use Fishmonger,” George replied to his twin with a very serious face.

“Fishmonger?” 

“Yes, Fishmonger or nargles I suppose if someone like Luna was using them but I suppose she uses that word too much to make it viable,” George responded as he sorted through the boxes in front of him. 

“What do you think Harry would use?” Fred questioned, trying to keep a straight face as he held a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs in one hand and his wand in the other. 

“Well, nothing quidditch related. I’m sure he and Malfoy have tons of role-plays related to that. Maybe Voldemort, that’d really kill a mood now wouldn’t it,” George laughed.

Fred laughed with him before an idea popped into his head. While George was reaching up on a shelf Fred snapped one end of the cuffs to the shelf and the other to   
George’s wrist. With a whisper, Fred put the safeword spell in play, making sure his twin couldn’t hear it. 

“Haha Fred, very funny. Now get me out of here, my feet can’t reach the floor fully. And one of us should really be working,” George told his brother as he rolled his eyes at the petty prank. 

Fred bent over laughing for a moment as he saw his brother stretched out. His shirt was pulled up showing part of his midriff as he struggled to stay on his tiptoes or risk pulling a muscle. 

“How about you guess the safeword I used. If you can get it in three tries, the handcuffs will let you out. If not well, we’ll see how you like spending the night here.   
George glared at his twin knowing full well he meant what he said. He tried to think like Fred, which wasn’t too hard with their twin sense. There was such a wide range of words he could use.

“Need a hint?” Fred asked, his snicker at his brother’s discomfort barely held back. 

“You should have done this to Ron, not me you cad,” George complained, still at a loss for what his brother could have chosen. 

“We’ll get him next. So what’s your first guess, Georgie?” 

“Voldyballs,” George threw out the word his side starting to ache from being stretched. 

“No, but I suppose that’s a good one,” Fred laughed maniacally. 

“Hey, are there more-...what are you two doing?” Ginny asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of her older brother handcuffed. 

“Are there more what?” Fred asked, ignoring his sister’s second question.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “more Extendable Ears?” 

Fred playfully pushed his brother to the side much to George’s annoyance and grabbed a large box. “Here you go Gin, now off you go.”

Ginny walked out shaking her head, the things her brothers got up to always made her chuckle, but sometimes they were just weird. 

“Pygmy puff,” George guessed once his sister left. 

“Nope, finally try brother. Sure you don’t want a hint?” Fred laughed as he twirled his wand. 

“Sure what’s the hint?” George muttered in annoyance. 

“Well as I was hungry when I locked you up so I picked a food,” Fred laughed. 

“Chocolate frog,” George blurted out his brother's favorite candy.

“Nope,” Fred laughed before grabbing up his brother’s wand and heading to the door. 

“Hope you sleep well Georgie,” he snickered as he left the room, his brother shouting after him. 

“Fool never would’ve guessed pineapple. Awh I’ll let him down in an hour or so,” Fred said to himself before going to the sales floor.


End file.
